Hedgehog On Wheels
by MizukiiMoon
Summary: The war against Robotnik had ended. Close friends died, Sonic was left wheelchair-ridden. One day an horrific incident happens which changes everything. Will everything be ok in the end?
1. Newly Handicapped Hedgehog

3 months to this very day, the war against Robotnik had ended. Everyone was already in the process of getting their lives back on track, and doing their best to right everything that was wrong.

You would think the war's end would be a happy ending, right? This wasn't the case, especially for a certain blue hedgehog, his partner Princess Sally and his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower.

Robotnik went out with a bang. Sonic had sliced his way through the robot, it should have been just like any other attack, however this time, despite the blast killing Robotnik, it cost them lives, and, his own life forever ruined.  
Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor, Antoine D'Coolette and Amy Rose were all caught in the blast, only Sonic, Sally and Tails surviving. Although it didn't come without its problems. Sally ended up with concussion and severely wounded, Tails suffered a broken arm with bruises and Sonic... he ended up the most unfortunate. Landing heavily on his back, the force of the fall shattered his spine, he was now paralysed from the waist down, and was going to be wheelchair ridden for the rest of his life. He underwent a long 12 hour surgery to correct his spine, the operation was a success however, the pain is still present in the affected area and Sonic has to take a daily dose of strong medication to ease the pain.

Sonic now attends a weekly physiotherapy group and, a weekly hospital visit to check up on his condition. Sonic is always reluctant to go, feeling as though it's a waste of time, however Sally makes him go, at force.

"I hate this not being able to run business, I'm bored outta my mind!" Sonic moaned.

He was sat eating his lunch, naturally chilli dogs. Sally was on the opposite side of the table, her lunch being the much healthier option- ham sandwiches. Sonic remained seated in his wheelchair, the transfer to a chair being too much effort for him to handle.

"I know it's hard Sonic, but you will adjust eventually. We will pull through this together." She gave him a smile.

Sonic sighed. He had been on anti-depressants since it happened, although his mood was never really stable. I mean who could blame him really.

"I will adjust to it? I will never get used to being this way! My life is ruined!"

"Sonic, you have undergone an horrific accident, just 3 months ago. It takes people months, if not years to get used to seeing life in a different way once they've had an accident. What you're going through is normal."

"We'll see..." Sonic groaned.

Sonic wasn't in the best of moods today, he had had a lot to deal with since the accident, both getting used to his newly found disability and the loss of his closest friends. He decided to change the subject. Talking about it upset him, and whilst Sonic tend to show his emotions a lot recently, he didn't like to bring it on if he could help it.

"So Sal, what are your plans for the rest of today?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk, get some fresh air for a while."

"We do that every day. What's the point when you can't run!" Sonic responded in a slum tone.

"Fresh air is good for you, you know. You can't stay pent up in here forever. Besides, some fresh air is better than none. You know what the physiotherapist told you."

"Yeah yeah, they think they know everything" Sonic rolled his eyes, tears were also evident in them. He had a lot on his mind.

Sally could tell something was bothering him, he looked frustrated, almost as if he was trying to hold back tears.

Both Sonic and Sally had finished their lunch, Sally took both plates from the table and dropped them into the washing up. She made a start on doing the washing up whilst she was there.

"Anything else you would like whilst I'm here?"

"Not right now..."

Sonic began wheeling out from underneath the table, and propelled his chair over to the window ledge, where there was a table. He would often sit there, glancing out at the open world reminiscing of how things used to be, back when he had no worries, and the world was his home.

His wheelchair was custom made for him. Sally paid out a fair amount to have a chair that was 'cool' enough for Sonic to accept. The seat and back were a sapphire blue, with a flame logo on the back and the metal of the wheels were red. It was a lightweight chair, ideal to get around in quickly. Sonic had certainly gotten to grips with manoeuvring at a fast pace, although nothing to match his former speed.

Ever since his accident, Sonic had heard next to nothing from his adopted brother Tails. He would often come round to see Sally about stuff and Sonic tried his very hardest to grab his attention, however every time he did so, Tails would come out with an excuse saying he had to go. This hurt Sonic deeply. He would think about it every day, his best friend leaving him just because of his disability... he couldn't understand why Tails could be so cruel. After everything they'd been through together.

All this pent up emotion was starting to get to him, he thought about it more and more... until finally he flipped. Tears started to spill down his face. He covered his head in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sally noticed. Running over, she wrapped her arms around the hedgehog.

"Sonic, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She questioned, holding Sonic tightly.  
Sonic was pouring his heart out.

"No no it's nothing Sal really, I'm just having one of those days where this being disabled business is getting to me." Sonic lied.

"Sonic, I have known you since you were 5 years old. I know this isn't the real reason. You've never been a good liar."

He slightly chuckled at that comment, still sobbing heavily. It was true, he was terrible at covering up his emotions, and Sally could read him like a book.  
Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever.

"You can tell me anything Sonic, please, I need to know what's bothering you. You haven't been yourself in ages and I feel it's more than just your disability bugging you." Sally still had her arms wrapped around the hedgehog.

"Sal... why does Tails hate me so much? What have I done that was so wrong, huh?" Sonic admitted, his voice all choked up.

"Don't be silly! Tails doesn't hate you. He's been really busy with his inventions recently. He's finding this just as hard as you are. He's really hurting over losing so many of his close friends, we all are."

"Tails would always find time for me, no matter how busy he was. Besides, he still comes to see you. Now, whenever he sees me he looks at me with disgust and pity! Am I really that much of an embarrassment to be around?!"

"You're NOT an embarrassment Sonic, don't ever tell yourself that. He would never just give up on you, even if you lost every limb on your body, he would still care."

"So where is he now then, 'caring' huh? where?! Just because I can't walk anymore, doesn't mean I'm a different person! Everything's always fine until something changes you, and then they don't wanna know!"

A long moment of silence followed, Sonic was still crying.

"I miss him Sal, I really do... you and Tails are the only family I have left, and right now, I feel I've lost him..." His voice completely broke at this statement.

"Sweetheart, you haven't lost him. Tell you what- would you like me to have a word with him? Or maybe invite him over for tea tomorrow so the two of you can talk."

"NO!" Sonic yelled. "Don't do that. This is up to Tails. I don't want to force him into facing me. I will see if he's in in a few days maybe, although he never does answer his door when he sees me coming."

"Ok, if you say so then. However if you change your mind, you know I will help you out."

"I know. Thanks Sal." He gave Sally a smile, his tears finally letting up.  
"Anytime. And I will tell you again, Tails does not hate you ok? Don't ever tell yourself that, putting yourself down because it's not true." She kissed Sonic lightly on the cheek. Releasing her hold on him.

Sally began to walk away when she suddenly felt a pair of warm arms surround her waist. Sonic had wheeled himself over to Sally and embraced her from behind, he lent forward in his chair, hugging her tightly.

Sally turned around and hugged Sonic back, bending down slightly to reach him. The two of them silently hugged each other, no words exchanged.  
Sonic had become very clingy to Sally since his accident. She was practically his lifeline, the only thing he had left. These hugs (which he would so often do in his now paralysed state) made Sally realise just how vulnerable and scared he was now, and how much she means to him. Without Sally, Sonic would be helpless, and have nothing left to live for.

"I love you Sal." Sonic said, whilst releasing the hug.

"And I love you too." Sally smiled. "Let's go and watch some TV." And with that, their afternoon was sorted.  
...

It had been several hours since Sonic's breakdown, the time now being 5:30pm. Sonic was still sat watching TV whilst Sally was sat down, not paying any attention to the programme. They decided not to go for a walk today, after Sonic's big outburst.

She hated seeing her partner like this. He had lost so much in his life already, this whole being crippled business was absolutely tearing him apart. And knowing that there was nothing she could do for him and he would be this way the rest of his life, was almost too much to bare. Sally knew really that Tails was purposely ignoring him, for reasons she didn't know. However she would never admit this to Sonic. She had to go against his wishes and confront Tails, before he breaks down completely. It wasn't fair, after everything Sonic had done for Tails over the years, he needed him right now more than ever.

"Sonic, we're out of milk. I'm just going to pop down to the shop and get a pint. Will you be ok until I get back?"

"Sure Sal, go ahead." The sadness within him was still so evident in his face, he also gave a look of suspicion, as if he knew what she was about to do.

"See you later." Sally motioned, as she walked towards the door.

"Remember what I said today, DON'T tell Tails about what I told you if you bump into him. Okay?"

"I won't." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Sally felt so guilty, especially lying to him and going against his word. She felt terrible. But still, she approached Tails' doorway and knocked 3 times. She hoped Sonic wasn't watching...

The door opened.

"Hi Aunt Sally. What are you doing here?" Asked a curious Tails.

"Tails. We need to talk." Sally's tone was serious, yet showed no anger.

The TV was on in the living room, and it appeared as though Tails had just finished his tea. Sally took a seat on the sofa, Tails joining her.

"Would you like me to make you tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Tails asked casually.

"Tails... what's wrong between you and Sonic? I had Sonic pour his heart out to me this afternoon. He is absolutely distraught. What ever has he done which is so wrong? He thought you were his little brother, he practically ADOPTED you, and yet ever since he came out of hospital you've been acting like he no longer exists!"

Tails' eyes immediately started to well up with tears. He was not expecting this. What was he going to say?

"Aunt Sally, you don't understand..."

"Don't I? Then exactly WHY is it that you've been completely blanking Sonic since his accident? Is he not cool enough to be seen with anymore?! He is absolutely distraught, Tails. He doesn't know what he's done that's so wrong. Every time you come to see me he does everything he can to get your attention, and you just shove him away!"

This all got too much for him. He couldn't hold his tears any longer. Tails sat and sobbed uncontrollably into his hands.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt Sonic's feelings. I do want to talk to Sonic, really I do, but I don't know how to approach him now! and it upsets me every time I see him. I thought if I kept away I wouldn't have to face reality. I hate seeing him in a wheelchair!"

Tails was crying heavily now.

Sally got up, and made her way over to Tails, embracing him. She never thought about it this way, and it made her feel kind of bad that she jumped to conclusions. After all, he was only 8 years old.

"Tails honey, why didn't you say sooner?

"Because I was too scared. I thought you would be angry with me!"

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't of been angry. But, life is all about facing up to situations like these. Believe me it hurts me every day to look at Sonic in a chair, struggling with the simplest things, but I would never avoid him because of it because I know how much it would hurt him more than he's already hurting, besides the fact I love him dearly and would never do such a thing. He is still the same person, just uses a different mode of transportation now. Between you and I Sonic is very lonely at the moment and is desperate for some company. He clings to me like I'm his lifeline."

"I'm sorry, I never realised... I just thought he wanted to be left alone since his accident! I'll go over now and apologise to Sonic." Tails' tears were just starting to slow down, now the room was filled with sniffles of his nose.

"You can't. Not for a couple days. Sonic didn't want you to find out how he feels and I swore I wouldn't tell him, but I knew I had to go against his wishes. Give it a few more days and then it won't look as likely I've spoken to you."

"Ok, if you say so."

Sally and Tails were now sitting face to face on the sofa.

"I never meant to upset him, Aunt Sally, honest! He's my big bro and I wouldn't do such a thing, ever."

"Tails. Sonic has been struggling a lot since his accident, but underneath he is still the same person. Once you start spending time with him again you won't notice the difference. His life right now is a struggle yes, things will be different, however you will just need to do different things together."

"Hmm, how about fishing?! I bet Sonic would like that, and he wouldn't struggle with it because it doesn't involve walking!"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. I'm sure he will love it. He won't mind what you decide to do, he just wants some company more than anything."

Tails got up from the sofa, and picked up a picture frame on the mantle piece. It was of him and Sonic, arms around each other both doing a cheesy grin to the camera. Tails took the photo and sat down back next to Sally.

Tails smiled at the photo, as did Sally, both looking at it together.

"I remember the day this was taken. Boy did I get into trouble that day, you scolded me." Tails remarked.

"Yes. Well it serves you right for ruining my vegetable plot racing with Sonic!" Sally snickered.

"I miss those days. Do you think everything will still be the same Aunt Sally? Sonic looks so happy here, and look at him now..."

Tails' mood started to drop again.

"Once you start chatting away with your bro again you won't know the difference! Honestly, everything will be fine, I promise. Any way Tails I've got to go, Sonic only thinks I've popped out to get a pint of milk, I'm going to need an excuse now!"

"I understand."

Sally got up from the sofa and made her way to the doorway. Tails ran up to her and engulfed her into an embrace.

"Thanks Aunt Sally for today. You've made me realise it was silly to hide away. I'm stronger than that underneath."

Sally returned the hug.

"I'm glad to hear it, and you're most welcome, I'm glad I could help. Remember, I expect to see you in several days, and that's an order!"

Releasing the hug, Tails opened the door.

"Bye, Aunt Sally!"

"Goodbye, Tails."

And with that, he closed the door. Both Mobians had a smile plastered onto their face.


	2. Christmas shopping

Several days later...

"Sal, I need to pop out for a while! I'll be back in time for tea." Sonic shouted out.

"Ok Sonic. See you later!"

And with that, the door closed behind her. Sonic sped down the ramp top speed in his wheelchair, one of the little things in life he felt pleasure from since his accident. And then he was off.

Little did he know, a familiar figure caught sight of him just as he was exiting the main hut area of Knothole, taking in that no one was with him. The look on the Mobian's face looked plotful. He decided to sit down against a tree, as if he was waiting for something.

It was a dry, crisp sunny day, unusual for the Winter months in Knothole. Christmas was 2 weeks away, and Sonic hadn't done any Christmas shopping yet, always leaving it to the last minute. He needed presents for Sally and Tails... despite Tails' avoidance of him since his accident.

Since the war's end 3 months ago, Mobotropolis was in the process of being re-built. For just 3 months on they were doing a rather good job at it, already being a vast selection of shops re-built.

Sonic was speeding along at a fast pace. He hated having to depend on a wheelchair. The speed it went frustrated him with a passion. Especially when he was so used to running at the speed of sound.

Shortly after, Sonic finally reached the city of Mobotropolis, it was thriving with busy Christmas shoppers.

"Y'know since I became disabled, everyone looks at me in pity, like I'm an alien... I often wonder why Sal still sticks by me, if I'm really that sightly." Sonic thought sadly, letting out a sigh.

"A toy shop! I think I'll check it out. I'm bound to pick up something good for Tails in here."

Fortunately, there was a ramp, and Sonic wheeled himself inside. It was packed, although he could still just about manage to manoeuvre himself around.

There was a remote control helicopter that caught his eye, he was sure Tails would love this. Luckily it was on a lower shelf, so he could grab it easily.

Sonic started carefully looking down the aisles

"Oh yeah! Tails said he was after a new football, better go look for one." Sonic thought.

After searching the crowded shop down endlessly, he finally reached the footballs, only unfortunately for him, the net was too high for him to reach into.

"Ah, great! One of the cruddiest things about being disabled is being unable to deal with situations like these without help."

He attempted pulling the football up through the net with his fingers, and it fell back every time. He silently moaned to himself.

A young lady witnessed Sonic struggling, assumingly embarrassed to ask for help.

"Would you like me to get that for you?" She questioned.

"Yes please, that would be great." Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

After she handed Sonic the football, he thanked her and continued in his shopping.

He ended up with roller skates, scar electric race track, modelling kit, a couple of DVDs, a novelty light and a chocolate selection box.

"Think this will do. Tails is getting extra spoiled this year, as it's been a tough one. And of course, I need to right everything that's wrong between us at the moment..." Sonic silently thought.

Sonic went up to the till to pay- the large amount of stuff merely balanced in his lap. He found paying for things in shops an embarrassment, because the counters were always much too high for him to reach and he always wounded up needing help.

The shop assistant noticed. And Sonic just sheepishly smiled.

The man came out from behind, and took the items from the hedgehog's lap, putting them on the desk one by one before going back behind. He scanned each item and managed to fit it all into one bag- a rather large one at that.

"That comes to 180 Mobian's please!"

Sonic got his wallet out and sorted out the cash. He reached up as far as his arm could stretch, luckily, the man was able to reach the money.

"Thank you. And I've put your receipt in the bag."

"Cheers." Sonic answered. Before he could grab his shopping, the man had already kindly brought the shopping over.

"Would you mind hooking the bag to the back of the one on my chair?" Sonic asked politely.

"Absolutely." The shop manager responded.

After he did so, Sonic winked at him and gave him a thumbs up, before wheeling his chair out the shop.

He was so glad to get some fresh air, and escape a cramped shop full of kids! Since becoming handicapped, he hasn't been too keen on shopping (not that he ever really was) due to all the difficulties he experienced along the way. Although he was grateful there were kind people who were willing to help him out. He felt so stupid and vulnerable... but what could he do?

"Now Sal. She's always been a pain to shop for cause she hates jewellery! And doesn't sport clothes. Guess it'll just have to be household goods, and whatever else catches my eye."

Sonic spun his chair around and started searching down a furniture store.

People were staring, he noticed this a lot recently. Their beloved hero now wheelchair-bound. You could see them whispering to each other. At first Sonic refused to go out for at least a month, worried about all the public attention, although after what felt like a lifetime, Sally pulled him out of it and helped him cope in the outside world. Besides, he was just about going insane from being cooped up indoors for so long, he needed to get out. At first the stares really hurt him and whilst it did still hurt Sonic's feelings, he had grown to not let it eat him up.

After a while, Sonic found a shop which sold all sorts of bits and pieces, although this time it wasn't as easy to just roll in, there was a step.

"Oh crud. This world isn't designed for disabled people, is it?"

No one was around, it didn't seem half as busy. Sonic sighed, and wouldn't let a barrier get in his way. He leaned forward, one hand on the left wheel and one hand on the right. He put a lot of pressure into pulling the wheels up, he succeeded pulling the two front wheels up the step, and then he quickly propelled the two big wheels with great force, and successfully managed to get up the step.

"Alright! Shows I've still got it in me, although I hope no one was watching!"

The shop was a lot less busy, this, he was pleased about.

Sonic spent a good half an hour browsing. By the end, he picked out a small mirror, a vase, a canvas picture, a calendar, diary, wooly hat and a chocolate selection box.

Sonic felt happy with his shopping and went to go and pay. This time his chair was attached to a wheelchair trolley which made shopping a lot easier.

"Oh crud. I forgot the wrapping paper! They won't be any good without it!" He thought.

He rolled along the aisles, for what seemed like an eternity, the store was huge. Finally, he reached the wrapping paper. He bought several packs of flat layered paper in a packet, with various Christmas patterns covering them. Feeling content with his purchases, Sonic approached the till.

Luck must be on his side. The tills were like those found in supermarkets, they were low enough for him to reach up and put his items along, one by one.

"Hello! Would you like help packing today?" The lady asked, whist she scanned the items, and wrapping the fragile items in bubble wrap.

"That would be cool, thank you." Sonic smiled, getting his money out.

The Mobian bagged the items up, this time in two separate bags.

"That will be 110 Mobian's, please!"

Sonic handed over the cash.

"Thank you." and with that, she printed off a receipt, which she put inside one of the shopping bags.

"Um. Would you care to put the bags over the back of my chair, it's just I'm paralysed and struggle with this kind of stuff!" Sonic admitted, in a rather ashamed tone.

"Of course, Mr hedgehog!" She smiled, and hooked the two bags over the opposite handle. Sonic sure didn't mind taking any chances.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime. Have a nice day!"

And with that, Sonic exited the shop, disposing of the trolley where it came from. Remembering the infamous step, he had to think how to get down without falling out of his chair, approaching it fast or slow. What was he thinking, Sonic never took the slow option! And with that, he sped out the shop at a fast rate, and landed with ease.

"Heh. That was a piece of cake." He thought to himself, grinning.


	3. The Attack

Sonic was on his way back from the shops, the evening was just starting to draw in and the cold snap in the air was present.

Hands propelling the wheels, Sonic entered Knothole, his shopping hanging from each wheelchair handle. He looked at his watch, it read 5pm.

"Great! Made it back just in time for tea. Hope my chilli dogs are at the table when I get back!" He thought.

Suddenly, a shaded figure started to appear from behind... unknownst to Sonic. The mysterious figure wore all black, covered from head to toe in black disquise, he even wore a hat which covered his entire face! It appeared everything bar his eyes were covered. He drew closer and closer.

Sonic was going pretty fast. For being handicapped, he had learnt to steer his chair at a fast pace, faster than the average Mobian could walk.

The figure was just a mere few inches away from Sonic now. Still, he hadn't noticed, assumingly too eager to get back in time for tea.

Then, it happened. The Mobian dashed towards the back of Sonic's chair at full speed, grabbing onto the handles and rapidly pushing the wheelchair forward.

"Uuugh!" Sonic screamed.

The hedgehog went flying, he landed flat on his stomach, his wheelchair several metres away lying on its side, toppled over... along with his shopping.

Sonic lay on the ground, helplessly, being unable to move.

The mysterious character inched forward, making a quick aim at Sonic.

He grabbed Sonic by his head quills, the grip in a tight hold, and repetively kept hitting Sonic's head against the ground.

"What's your problem, man?! Lemme go!"

"Ha! Not so strong anymore, are you hedgehog?" Spoke the Mobian, whose voice was impersonated to hide who they really were.

He scuffed Sonic off the floor once again by his head quills, this time to his feet.

"Who ARE you? And can't you see I ain't in that wheelchair for fun?!"

"You don't need to know who I am, you just need to realise what a PATHETIC creature you have turned into. Nobody likes you any more! The world isn't meant for disabled people!"

He was holding Sonic upright and he was hunched backwards helplessly, unable to hold his upper body upright due to his condition. Sonic's hands were sprawled out trying, but failing, to gain balance. He rather cruelly released his grip of Sonic, and immediately, his paralysed legs gave way and he fell back towards to ground, in a second.

Nearby in a treetop just as you enter Knothole Village, a two-tailed fox had just reached the top of the tree, ready to take on the evening night watch until 8. Sure Robotnik was history, however Sally insisted they still keep a look-out, just a little longer just in case. He had his binoculars at the ready.

"I really don't feel like this tonight..." Tails yawned.

Grabbing a seat and inserting the binoculars affront his eyes, Tails started gazing out around Knothole, keeping an eye out for trouble.

And that moment, his stomach dropped to the floor. He was horrified at what he'd just seen.

"Oh my gosh, that's Sonic over there!" Tails thought, in a state of shock.

"Is that… someone beating him up? No, this can't be happening! Bro…" For a minute, he continued watching the scene through his binoculars, assumingly to double check he had seen it right.

"Sally doesn't love you, she never has! Do you REALLY think she still has feelings for a helpless, disabled idiot like you? You can't even have kids, that's how useless you are. She deserves to have a REAL King to rule by her side, someone who can actually DO something bar sit on their ass 24/7!"

He continued smashing Sonic's head hard against the ground. Sonic's two front teeth had flew out of his mouth, blood now pouring from his nose. He was covered in bruises all over, and was more black than blue.

"Oh look! Someone's going to need dentures!"

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled.

The whole situation had really started to take a toll on Sonic, he was getting tired, physically and emotionally. Tears started to gather in his eyes. What he said was right, he WAS useless now...

"Remember one thing. Sal may or may not love me anymore but I know one thing for sure- she will NEVER go out with someone who goes around beating up disabled people in wheelchairs!" Sonic made this clear by pointing his finger, whilst currently being pinned to the floor.

Sonic couldn't hold the tears any longer. Tears started spilling down his face.

"See, you even admit it yourself Sally no longer loves you! She'll hate you even more once I turn you into a quadriplegic! Ha, imagine that. You won't even be able to move your head by the time I've finished with you!"

The mysterious form turned Sonic onto his back, and started slamming his foot hard on his spine.

"NO! STOP IT!" Sonic cried out, in agony.

Harder and harder the foot slammed on the hedgehog's back. Sonic was slowly starting to lose consciousness. His spine was extremely fragile, especially after the 12 hour surgery he went through to have it repaired.

Suddenly, a familiar orange figure appeared.

"No one hurts MY disabled big bro and gets away with it!" Tails screamed.

"What do you think you're gonna do? you double-tailed freak!"

"Give you payback for hurting my bro!"

"Bring it on!"

Both Mobians made a charge at each other, the attacker getting the upper hand, holding Tails by his neck and throwing him with great might.

Tails charged back and aimed at the person stood affront of him, sending him flying. Tails tackled him to the ground. holding the squirming figure down.

"Something to hide? Let's see who you REALLY are, shall we?!

Sure enough, the fox started ripping off the Mobian's attire, one by one, his hand shook at what he saw in front of him.

"NOOO, DON'T!"

Tails' hand shook when he saw who Sonic's attacker was. No other than...

Monkey Khan.

...

"You SICKO! How dare you betray us after all these years? We trusted you!" Tails screamed, who quickly got onto his communicator watch. "Hello, 999? I would like the Police please. Knothole Village, by the treehouse watch.

"No please, Tails, I will explain!" Khan shouted, still struggling under Tails' strong grip.

Tails had been trained from the best, he was not a pushover by any stretch of the imagination, and was a lot stronger than he appeared.

"There's nothing TO explain. Look at what you've done to my bro. He can't walk or defend himself! You've always been jealous of his relationship with Sally. She will NEVER love you, you hear me, never!" Tails yelled, still keeping a strong hold on Khan (who was struggling more than ever, but failing to escape), all the while keeping an eye on Sonic, who still lay on his stomach in a puddle of blood around his face. He was barely conscious, and Tails wondered if he knew what was going on. He hated not being able to rush to his side, especially after treating him so horribly since his accident, however he knew he had to keep a watch on Khan first, or risk him getting away never to be seen again.

Soon enough, the Police arrived, and Khan was arrested.

Tails quickly dialed 999 once again, this time for an ambulance. He rushed to Sonic's side.

He was very pale, bloodied and bruised, but in a stable state.

Tails took a hold of Sonic's hand, tears welling up in his eyes. He noticed Sonic's two smashed teeth lying before him and his toppled over wheelchair in the near distance. Along with a shopping bag full of stuff. The football had rolled out of the bag, along with a now-smashed mirror and vase.

"Sonic... it's ok big bro, Khan's gone now. I'm here for you." choked Tails, tears flooding down his face.

And then, Sonic did something to horrify Tails. His shoulders stiffened and he sharpened his quills, as if… as if he was afraid Tails was going to… hurt him?

"Sonic, buddy please stay calm, it's Tails. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke, gently rubbing Sonic's shoulder. Sonic seemed reassured, and his quills flattened, his shoulder loosening.

Tails suddenly felt the grip of his hand tighten.

"Tails..." Sonic feebly whispered.

"It's ok Sonic, the ambulance is on its way, okay? I'm here. Which reminds me- I haven't let Aunt Sally know yet!"

"No please, don't worry her..." Sonic said in a weak, hoarse tone.

"Sonic, she has a right to know..."

Tails immediately got onto his communicator watch. "Aunt Sally, are you there?" Tails spoke in a worried manner.

"Yes Tails I'm here. Is everything ok? Why are you crying?"

"You've gotta come quick, outside the treehouse... Sonic's been beaten up badly, but don't worry! He's alive." Tails admitted, in the sadist of tones.

"Oh god no. Sonic!" Sally immediately left her hut, running with every bit of strength within her to Sonic's side, in floods of tears. She felt physically sick, her heart threatening to explode from her chest.

She arrived at the scene just as the ambulance had finished taking Sonic in.

"SONIC!" Sally cried. "I'm Sonic's partner, please, I must go with him!"

"We're sorry, but only 1 passenger is allowed to ride in the ambulance" Explained the Doctor.

"I'll follow on behind" Tails noted.

"Thanks Tails. Could you bring along Sonic's wheelchair, he'll need it when he comes out" Said a rather tear stricken Sally.

"Don't worry, I will do"

Tails exited the ambulance, and the doors closed. The sirens piercing his hearing and sped off. He stood there hopelessly for a second.

Tails approached Sonic's smashed teeth, Christmas shopping and his toppled over chair, folding it up. Holding the folded chair, he thought to himself how much Sonic depended on this very equipment, and how he would have no life without it. It wasn't fair. After folding it successfully, he dropped it again and fell to his knees, in a flood of tears which was almost starting to form a puddle.

"I'm so sorry for how I've treated you since your accident big bro. Please forgive me. I love you!"

He thought to himself silently. If he hadn't of shown up, Sonic would have died today... and Tails would of had to live with the guilt of never apologising to Sonic about his long absence, he would have died thinking Tails hated him, and this made him feel extremely guilty.

Once Tails had gotten ahold of himself, his eyes slowly drew to the shopping bags, he noticed the rolled out football and the smashed mirror and vase. Curiously, he peered inside the first one.

It was full to the brim of interesting things, but not something Sonic would buy for himself. Tails continued to rummage through, and finally realised...

"Sonic must have bought all this for me." Tails' expression showed that of someone in shock. After how he had treated him recently he wasn't expecting anything, and Sonic had never given up on him. Tails cried heavier, currently holding the remote control helicopter in his hand.

"You never gave up on me... Don't worry brother, when you come out of hospital we will spend every day together." Tails thought.

He started putting the contents back into the bag, and was to pretend to Sonic he hadn't seen any of it. Before anything he picked up the bag, and decided to enter Sally's hut, she had left the door open in a hurry. This way, Sonic will know it had been hidden from Tails, presumably by Sally. He left it in the corner, and would explain to Sally later.

Tails took in the hut, albeit in darkness. Sally must have been watching TV as it had been left on. Every piece of furniture had been remodelled to be lower to the ground, to meet Sonic's need of independence. It must have cost her a fortune, he thought.

Finally Tails closed the door to the house, and headed back. Peering into the second bag, he saw a more feminine selection of things. Assumingly aimed at Sally. The next bag was house to the two broken objects and the canvas print. Tails decided to leave the broken pieces as didn't want a cut hand. He took both bags over into his own house, to hide from Sally, and left them by the side of his bed. He remembered Sonic's smashed teeth, and decided to bring a tiny box to keep them in and bring it with him. The Doctors may need them, he thought.

Tails finally left his house and headed over for the wheelchair. He picked up Sonic's teeth and inserted them into the tiny box. Picking up the folded wheelchair, Tails flew off in a rush, heading for the hospital.


	4. Hospitalised

Several hours later at the hospital, Sonic's in a stable condition and had just been taken back into his hospital room after having an X-ray on his spine. Along with a head scan. Sally and Tails have been anxiously awaiting his return.

"How did it go, Doctor Quack?" Asked a curious Sally.

"His spine's in a stable condition, no further damage was done. However, he will need to be on some strong medication to ease the pain he's experiencing. His skull is bruised, which is what caused the bleeding, but this will get better in no time. At worst he will just experience headaches."

"I still can't believe Khan would do such a thing, and to think I almost dated him..." Sally's face showed a picture of sorrow. She felt so guilty...

Sonic was back in his hospital bed and was laid on his back. An IV needle inserted into his wrist to give him the strong painkiller he needed for his back pain. He was conscious, however very sleepy... today's events must have taken a toll on him.

"Hey you. How're you feeling?" Sally asked, taking a tight hold of his hand, smiling.

"Hey Sal. I'm doing ok... Look, we need to talk."

"What is it, sweetie?" Sally asked, still having a tight grip of his hand. She noticed tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I... think I'll leave you both to it." Doctor Quack remarked.

"Tails honey, would you mind going to have some tea? Sonic and I need a personal chat."

"Ok Aunt Sally."

Sally handed over some money to Tails so he could buy himself a meal, and with that, he and Doctor Quack exited the hospital room.

It was evident something was really bothering Sonic. Sadness was present in every part of his emotions.

"Sal... whilst Khan was attacking me today he made me realise something..."

"Realise what, Sonic?" Sally was starting to get worried now.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish. I foolishly thought you would still love me after I had my accident. I love ya Sal and I always will but, you can't be with me, not anymore..."

"What has Khan been saying to you? I love you! I have never stopped loving you. And just because your legs no longer work hasn't changed how I feel about you in any way!"

"And I love you... but, you're a future Queen, you need a King to rule by your side, you need a future for your royal bloodline and with me you won't be able to do so because... I can't have kids..." Tears started to spill from the hedgehog's eyes. Sally instantly slid herself onto the bed and hugged Sonic tightly, rocking him back and forth whilst rubbing his painful back. Her own tears evident in her eyes.

"Sonic... you can't get rid of me, not ever. I am yours for life, we've been together since we were 5 years old and nothing's ever going to change that, you hear me? I LOVE you. Yes you may not be able to have children however, I will give up anything to be with you. And paralysed or not, it doesn't change who you are, and who I fell in love with in the first place."

"Sal... you know it's for the best."

"No, I don't. You can try to leave me, however I won't let you succeed. I know you still love me, and you need to realise I will forever be by your side. How long will it take until you realise this?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, refusing to carry this argument on. Not today, any way.

For a long while, they lay in silence on the hospital bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Soon enough, Tails returned into the room.

"Hey Tails, how was your tea?" Sally questioned.

"It was pretty good. Aunt Sally, are you going to have tea now? I would like to have a chat with Sonic if that's ok."

"Sure sweetie, I will leave you guys be for a bit. See you later."

"See ya." Responded Sonic and Tails.

Tails stood there awkwardly for a second, anxious at what to do or say. Soon enough, he made his way to the hospital bed, quickly climbing onto it and embracing Sonic tightly, tears spilling down his face.

"Whoah Tails, what is it little bro?"

"Sonic, I'm so sorry for how I've treated you since your accident! I didn't mean to be so mean, it's just I was scared of how to approach you! This is all so new to me, I just didn't know what to do! And was a coward for avoiding you. I love you big bro, you're my bestest friend in the world and I promise you I will spend every day with you from now on."

Tails continued to hug Sonic tightly all the while pouring his heart out, the hedgehog returning it.

"Hey lil bro it's ok, it's ok. I didn't realise it made you feel so uncomfortable. Tails... I may be in a chair for the rest of my life now, and yeah there are a lot of things I cannot do anymore, but I'm still the same way past cool supersonic hedgehog you've always known! Hell, I can even go at pretty impressive speeds in my new nifty chair! Please don't feel awkward around me. You avoiding me is what makes it worse, you've just gotta face facts sometimes in life, whether it's painful or not. This goes for me, too."

"I guess so. But even so, I'm really sorry. I'm so foolish…"

"Tails, you're not foolish, you hear me? Hell even I found it hard to cope when I first ended up in that damn chair, I didn't go out for about a month! But I learned to face up to it, that this is how life's gonna be now. I understand how difficult it must have been for you and I'M the one who's sorry for not realising"

"Don't apologise bro"

"Hey, enough with all his mush. I could really use a chilli dog right now!"

"I'll go get you one, Sonic."

Both Sonic and Tails smiled at each other, while Tails exited the room.

Several hours later... At 9:30pm. Doctor Quack arrived in the room, where Sonic, Sally and Tails sat.

"Good news Sonic! All your tests came back positive, you have a clear bill of health. You are free to be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Way past cool!" Sonic cheered.

"Although I have booked you a dentist appointment to have those teeth of yours sorted" Doctor Quack proclaimed.

"Right, Doc."

"Unfortunately Tails, Sally- Visiting times are over at 11. But you're welcome to come back tomorrow morning to get Sonic prepared to leave the hospital."

"Of course Doctor Quack, we will be here right away." Answered Sally.

Doctor Quack smiled and left the room. For the remaining time, Sally and Tails sat and kept Sonic company, cheering him up until it was time to leave.

Sally arrived back at her hut by 11:30. It was eerily quiet, something she was not used to. Sadness engulfed Sally. She still could not get over the horrific attack of today, from a dear friend of hers who she trusted with her life. All due to jealousy... and beating up a disabled person, it just wasn't right.

Sally felt awful. As much as she hated to admit it (and never would to anyone) she had had thoughts of her future, and what she was gonna do with Sonic not being able to give her kids. Sally nearly tore apart at this thought, that she'd ever think such a thing. Today made her realise how much she truly did love Sonic no matter what. And seeing her hut empty like this, it just wasn't right, and Sonic didn't deserve any of this...

She tore her eyes to Sonic's spare folded up wheelchair in the corner of the room for emergencies, and his catheter on the table beside her for easy reach. Then, her eyes slowly met three pictures on the wall. One was of her and Sonic in Mobotropolis as children, smiling for the camera, the next in line was Sonic and Tails, both doing the peace sign and finally there was her and Sonic, on Sonic's 13th birthday.

And then there was now. Sonic had refused to have his picture taken since becoming wheelchair bound, and Sally hated this. He couldn't even bring himself to look at himself in the mirror any more.

Sally sighed, removing her blue jacket and boots and slung them on the floor beside her. She turned off the lights and climbed into a now empty bed. She felt Sonic's cold pillow beside her, his blue quills evident on the cushion. Once again Sally had an outburst of sadness, thinking of how Sonic should be with her right now. It wasn't fair, he couldn't attack back.

"Sonic, I love you. You depend on me so much, struggling with everyday activities… and, I hate the thought of you thinking I'm going to up and leave. I will never let you grow old on your own, me and you are forever, and that damn wheelchair will never change anything. We will pull through this together. And tomorrow, I'm going to prove my love to you." Sally silently thought, before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Sorting Out The Future

It was the following day, Sally had picked Sonic up from the hospital and walked home with him, seeing as it wasn't too far from their home. Tails had decided to give Sonic and Sally some time on their own, maybe paying them a visit this evening, or tomorrow morning.

"Glad to be home Sonic? I know I'm glad to be out of that hospital!" Sally admitted.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to run myself a bath, wash away all the horrible hospital smells out of my fur. You don't need to use the bathroom until I get out, do you?"

"Nah."

And with that, Sally closed the bathroom door, the sound of the running taps were loud enough to block out any outside sound.

Sonic clearly had something on his mind, he looked sad… and still felt under the weather after yesterday's dreadful attack. But, he knew what had to be done. Sonic wheeled himself into the cupboard and pulled out a suitcase on wheels. He started wheeling the suitcase around the room, packing away his personal belongings whilst Sally was running a bath, doing so as fast as he could. He packed away his medication, catheter, money, photos, and his other bits and pieces.

Tears stung in his eyes… he loved Sally more than anything, but he felt selfish for staying with her, he felt like nothing more than a burden… and he was to stick to his words from last night. She deserved someone better, even if it meant he would spend the rest of his life on his own. As for where he planned on going? For now, he would move back to his old hut, which was currently empty, until he found somewhere further out to go.

"Sonic, what are you doing?!" Asked a rather alarmed Sally.

Sonic was NOT expecting this.

"Sal, it's for the best." He was crying now.

He carried on with his packing whilst Sally stared in disbelief. She swore once he became disabled she would not overpower him, it wasn't fair, he deserved every bit of independence he could manage, but this is one occasion she was going to step in. He didn't want this, not really…

"No, stop! I won't let you go. Not like this! We need to talk things through. I'm not going to let you go."

"I love you Sal, but you deserve better. I'm only going to be across the road, until I find somewhere more permanent." His voice was choked with tears, he could barely get it out right.

"Oh no you're not."

Sally did something she felt awful having to do, she grabbed onto the wheelchair handles making Sonic come to a halt, and then, rather cruelly she pulled Sonic out of his chair and carried him onto the bed.

"Hey. That's not fair! You can't do this."

"Oh can't I? You're not going anywhere Sonic Hedgehog. I am going to prove to you how much I love you, and you're not leaving this bed until you cut out this crazy behaviour and realise you're NOT a failure, NOT a burden and you ARE and always will be good enough for me. Okay?"

"This is blackmail! Not to mention taking advantage of me. How can ya do this Sal?"

"Because Sonic, I have something important to do. I want you to stay on this bed until I get back. Okay? I won't be long."

"Hey, mind passing me over my wheelchair?"

"No Sonic, I'm sorry. I cannot trust you. You will be out that door quicker than that as soon as I turn my back."

Sally hated doing this and Sonic was right, she was pushing it a bit too far. But, she needed to do what she needed to do. And, all that matters now is that she proves to him that he IS good enough to be by her side the rest of her life.

"I've got to pop out for a bit. And don't worry! You will get your wheelchair back as soon as I come back. And, we will have a nice night planned."

"I can't believe you!" Sonic shouted, in an angry tone.

And with that, the door closed.

Sally had to propose to Sonic, she just had to. There was no two ways about it, he wasn't going to believe her any other way. She blamed Khan for all this, he made Sonic this way, poisoning his mind with lies and horrible words. Sally's Father had always given her permission to marry Sonic, if she felt he was the ideal man for her, and now was the time. True she hadn't spoken about marriage since Sonic ended up the way he is now, but considering her Father has the same condition surely he will understand. Right?

She finally reached the House Of Acorns. Surely enough, she headed straight towards her Father. She couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole ordeal, but, he was understanding about a lot of things, so she hoped all her worrying was over nothing.

"Sally!" Max cried out in excitement.

"Daddy! How are things?" She immediately embraced him in a hug.

"Very well, my love. How about you, how are things going between you and Sonic? Is he coping any better yet?"

"Daddy, I was hoping to talk to you about something…" Sally bit her bottom lip, releasing her hold of her father.

"What is it you needed to talk about?"

"Sally! What a lovely surprise!" Sure enough, Alicia walked into the room, after hearing of her daughter's presence in the building.

"Mother! Oh I'm so glad to see you." Sally ran up and engulfed her into an embrace.

"Look, there is something I really need to talk about and I haven't got long. Sonic's at home and well, put it this way he's having a bit of punishment."

"Sally, have you been lecturing that hedgehog again?" Alicia asked jokingly.

"No no, it's not like that. Honestly!" Sally said, the laughter in her voice was present.

"Go on then, we're all ears." Max noted.

"Well… it's just that, umm…"

"Hmmm?" Max added, with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy, remember your offer that when I was ready for marriage I could go ahead with it? Well, the time has come. I love Sonic with all my heart, and wish for him to rule by my side. I wish to spend the rest of my life with him and grow old together." Sally requested, getting the words out as fast as she could.

Max and Alicia's facial expressions were unreadable, they looked at each other in disbelief. Sally did not like where this was leading to.

To her surprise, Alicia ran up to her in a crushing embrace.

"Oh sweetheart I am so happy for you! Of course, of course you can marry Sonic! Did you hear that Max, isn't it wonderful news! I can't believe it, my daughter finally getting married to her childhood love. It's about time!" Alicia was crying tears of joy and happiness.

"Oh Mother I am so glad you're okay with it. I have been so worried!"

Letting go of the embrace. Sally drew in sharp breaths, after nearly being crushed.

"Of course, this is fantastic news. A royal wedding!"

But of course, this wasn't enough to please Sally, not yet…

"Daddy, you are ok with this, right?" She rushed over to her father, with a pleading look on her face.

"Sally. Sonic has never been my ideal marriage choice for you, but who am I to choose? He makes you happy, and as long as that hedgehog doesn't step a foot out of line then it's ok with me. A royal wedding it will be!"

"Oh Daddy, thank you SO much! This means the world to me, it really does. Thank you! I promise Sonic won't step out of line, he loves me very much."

Sally rushed up and embraced her Father, tears of joy overwhelming her. She could not believe it. Neither of her parents said a word about Sonic's condition. But who was her Father to judge, he was in the same boat after all, and judging Sonic would be the same as judging himself.

"So then, when do you wish to propose to the lucky hedgehog?" Max questioned.

"Well, that's just it. Sonic was in a bad accident yesterday after being attacked and well, I was thinking…"

"Oh my gosh! What happened?! Why didn't you tell us?" Alicia asked in a rather concerned tone.

"It only happened yesterday, Sonic only spent the night in hospital. He's ok now, just a bit bruised and drained from everything that happened. Any way I was going to explain to you everything, although could it wait until tomorrow? As I told Sonic I wouldn't be too long."

"Ok love, fill me in on it all tomorrow." Alicia spoke.

"So, as I was saying… Sonic's in a pretty bad way after last night's attack and I thought tonight would be the ideal time to propose! I plan to set up a romantic meal with him this evening."

"Sally, don't you think this is a little too previous?" Max admitted.

"Your Father's right. Are you sure you want to do this so soon?"

"Well yes. I have made my mind up. And, there is no time like the present. I think now is the ideal time. We have all been through so much lately, losing our close friends, Sonic's condition… we need something good to come out of this."

"If my daughter wishes to get married tonight, then I will accept your wishes." Max declared.

Follow me.

And with that, Sally and Alicia followed Max into the room where the great ring of marriage was awaiting. Sally couldn't believe it, this was actually happening… was it all just a dream?

Max unlocked the door, he looked after the key at all times. They entered the room, and walked up the long, red carpet. The ring was risen on a stand, held under glass and was locked. It was plain gold, and looked just like a power ring, it was shiny and glistened. It had been passed down through the family for many years.

"I have always waited for this day, my daughter finally getting engaged." Max said in awe.

"I can't believe it's finally going to happen." Sally replied.

Max unlocked the dome the ring was kept under, and removed it from the stand. He then, passed it over to Sally.

"I now, present you the ring of engagement, for our future King." Max announced.

"Oh Daddy, thank you, thank you!" Sally hugged her Father.

"It's my pleasure."

"Oh my, my daughter's growing up so fast!" Alicia admitted, as she wiped a single tear from her eye.

Sally admired the ring for a long moment, she had been waiting for this day her whole life. Waiting for her 'knight in shining armour' and, she had finally chosen the one. Sonic may not be perfect, but to HER he was perfect, and that was all that mattered.

"Daddy, Mother I have to get back to Sonic, I left him on the bed and he'll be worrying where I am."

"Of course love. Fill us in on everything as soon as you propose!" Alicia squealed in excitement.

"You heard your Mother. We want to know everything!" Max admitted.

Laughing, Sally started exiting the room.

"Like I would have it any other way!"

As Sally exited the room, Max started to lock up. Soon after, Sally, Alicia and Max all made their way to the doorway.

"Good luck with tonight, Sally." Alicia said, and embraced Sally.

"Thanks mother."

"Sally, I wish you the best of luck." Max admitted.

"Thank you Daddy." Sally said, as she embraced her Father.

"Goodbye!" Sally cried.

"Bye!"


	6. The End

Through the cold evening air, Sally made her way back to her hut. Shivering in the process. She didn't want to admit it, however she was feeling rather nervous about tonight. It was usually the man who proposed to the woman, but in her situation… she had no choice. Sonic was about to leave her, and she couldn't let this happen. The thought of how she was going to word it and Sonic's reaction, daunted her to no end.

Soon enough, Sally reached her hut. The darkness was just starting to draw in, and Sally turned the light on as she entered, the ring hidden in her pocket in the little dome it had been stored in.

"Sonic, I'm back!"

Sonic was led in bed, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Where have you BEEN? I have been stuck here for like what- over an HOUR? And you didn't think that I CAN'T WALK!" Sonic blurted out, in an angered tone.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I had something important to take care of. I didn't want you to run off."

"Oh so what, every time you go out now you're going to torture me, is that your plan?"

"No. It won't happen again, I promise."

"So, what was this 'important' matter you had to take care of?" Sonic questioned.

"You'll see." Sally smirked.

She went over and wheeled the wheelchair over to Sonic, helping him into it. Sonic just sat there.

"Tonight, I thought me and you could have a nice meal together. It's a surprise, so I want you to go and watch TV or something and DON'T PEEK. And I will be watching you Sonic Hedgehog, you will not be running off behind my back!"

"Yes, ma'am." Sonic rolled his eyes, then started wheeling his chair over to the TV, transferring from his chair onto the sofa.

Sally was in the kitchen. She started laying the table with special gold serviettes which she saved for special occasions and she lit a candle in the middle of the table. Soon enough, she started cooking. She decided it would be nice to have noodles served with pieces of beef and bacon. She wasn't the best cook, she admitted that, Sonic had always been the better cook, as hard as it was to believe but now, Sally was depended on to cook all meals, as Sonic could no longer reach.

…

Half an hour went by, and dinner was ready. Sally carefully served up the noodles and bacon/beef pieces into a bowl, and placed it in front of the table. By now, Sally's stomach felt it was surrounded by butterflies. and she felt just about ready to vomit. Her whole body was shaking, and she was hoping Sonic wouldn't pick up on this, especially because of the occasion. It wasn't like her, after all. She pulled out a classical CD out of the cupboard, and inserted it into the CD player, she lowered the sound, just so it was low enough for relaxing, background music.

Taking a deep breath and dimming the lights for a romantic atmosphere, Sally anxiously called out to Sonic.

"Tea's ready!"

"About time. It smells good. What'cha been making?"

"Come on over and you'll see."

Lunging himself back into his chair, Sonic wheeled on over to Sally.

"Woah, what's the special occasion?" Sonic questioned.

"I wanted tonight to just be about you and me. I want to prove to you that I love you dearly, and never want to lose you."

"Sal…" Sonic rolled his eyes. He couldn't start an argument, not after what she'd gone through to prepare tonight.

Rolling over to the table, he tucked his chair underneath, already starting on his food. He was starving. Sally also took a seat opposite him. Her hands shook as she gripped the knife and fork.

"I thought we haven't had noodles in a while, so would be nice to treat ourselves."

"Yeah. It tastes great." Sonic admitted.

"Tails said he's going to call round tonight or tomorrow morning." Sally declared.

"Oh right, that's cool."

"I told you it was all in your mind that he 'hated' you."

"Yeah. We talked things through whilst we were at the hospital. I think everything will be ok now between us, I hope."

"It will, I'm sure." Saying this, Sally's hands were still shaking at an immense pace.

"Say Sal, why are your hands shaking so much?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh, n-no reason, Sonic! Really, I'm just tired." Sally lied.

"Ok, if you say so."

Sally was getting nervous. It was finding the right time to pop the question, and this was never easy. She thought it was best to make a start.

"Sonic… I have been thinking about my future a lot recently…"

"Yes. A future without me in it, I hope."

"Sonic…"

"Sal, how many times do I have to tell ya? I need to do you this favour by leaving. I am going to ruin the future of the royal bloodline, you can't stay with me."

"Sonic Hedgehog, me and you, we're forever. If I tell you once I'll tell you a million times. I want you to be my future King, you, Sonic. No one else."

"Yeah right."

"Yes, right." Sally copied, in a serious tone.

"I mean it Sonic, I want you to be my future King."

"Say wha?" Sonic dropped his knife and fork, mouth open in shock.

Sally gave Sonic a serious look, to show him she was NOT joking about this. She meant what she said. Setting her knife and fork aside, she rose in her seat and walked over to Sonic, bending down slightly to meet him eye to eye, she took ahold of both his hands, and Sonic looked down in disbelief.

"Sonic, I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing which ever happened to me. We've been through so much recently, but we always pull through, because we've got each other. You will make a fabulous King, my Mother thinks so, and so does my Father."

Sonic was lost for words, he sat there, mouth wide, body quaking.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Will you… will you marry me?" Sally asked, sliding the gold, sparkling ring onto the hedgehog's forth finger on his left hand.

Sonic's eyes welled up with tears. Was this really true? What was he going to say? For just this once, he felt he was going to be selfish about this one thing. He knew he doesn't deserve Sally and that she could do better, but damn did he love her.

"Sal… I don't know what to say! Yes, yes I will marry you!"

"Oh Sonic, thank you!" Sally released Sonic's hands and engulfed him in a crushing embrace. He returned the gesture.

After a long moment, Sally finally released her hold on Sonic.

"Sal. You can do better than me, seriously! You really wanna marry a cripple? Puh-lease!" Sonic said, sarcastically.

"I am not answering that question, Sonic." Sally giggled.

For the first time in months, Sonic was grinning, a true, happy grin, one that he hadn't done since before his accident. He felt HAPPY, really, really happy. The one thing in life he treasured dearly, and never wants to lose, he could potentially be spending the rest of his life with.

"So then, Sonic- are you going to finish packing your suitcase?" Sally asked jokingly.

"Come here you!" Sonic asked, as he wheeled up to Sally and grabbed ahold of her unannounced, forcing her into his lap. Both giggling, Sonic wheeled over to the sofa. Sally got the hint and raised from his lap, stood up and lunged him onto the sofa with her, both huddled up into one another arms, kissing passionately.

Finally, everything was going to be ok again.

The End


End file.
